Daddy
by creddie cailey kogan supporter
Summary: Sonny Dallas Mitchell has always wanted to know about his mother...But when he goes through the same circumstances that his father Logan Mitchell had gone through with him, he wants to prevent it from happening. He can't lose his baby...he just can't...
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy: **

Logan Mitchell woke up to another bright and sunny morning. He lived in Los Angeles, what else did he expect? Logan stretched. He knew that he had another long day at UCLA Medical Center to look forward to. As he looked at the alarm clock, he noticed that it was 7 AM in the morning. He needed to wake up his son first.

Sonny Dallas Mitchell is the love of Logan's life at the moment. The smart 16 year old was a splitting image of him when he was 16. He couldn't believe that sixteen years ago he had become a father at the young age of 17. But he had never had a regret about it. Not even once. As Logan walked down the hall towards his son's bedroom, he surprisingly found it empty. Curious, Logan tiredly made his way downstairs.

"Morning dad…" Sonny smiled as he handed his father a plate of his favorite breakfast. "I was up a little earlier than usual today so I thought you could use some breakfast…" Sonny smiled.

"Thank you bud…How was your day yesterday?" Logan asked him.

"It went OK I guess…But I found out that college applications are happening next month…" Sonny smiled. "Dad how did you go through with all of that?" Sonny asked as he poured coffee into his thermos. "And while raising me too…"

"Well it wasn't easy at first…But eventually I forced myself to go through with it…Because I had a new family that needed my support…" Logan said.

"And you never regretted raising me?" Sonny asked as he went to go sit down in front of his dad.

"Nope…Because I didn't want your mother raising you…If she did I know you would've turned out like her…And I couldn't let that happen…"

"Dad what did happen between you two if you don't mind me asking?" Sonny asked.

"Look you're going to be late to school…" Logan said as he hugged Sonny.

"Dad…you're avoiding the question again…Why won't you tell me about her?" Sonny asked.

"Look Sonny…I'm just not ready to fully tell you what happened to her. But I promise…I will tell you about her when you are older…"

"Dad I just want to find out about her? Why she would just leave me at the hospital…" Sonny sighed.

"I know you do…and you will know about her more eventually OK?" Logan said as Sonny gave him a hug.

"You know my birthday is tomorrow…Can I have a clue as to what you got me?" Sonny smirked.

"I told you…You won't get your birthday present until tomorrow morning…" Logan laughed.

"Man…I thought it was going to work this time…" Sonny smiled. \

"Hey… I've raised you for 16 years…I know every single one of your tricks…" Logan laughed.

"Well it was worth a try…" Sonny sighed. "I love you daddy…." Sonny smiled as he walked out the back door.

"I love you too bud…" Logan smiled. He watched as Sonny got into the old truck that had belonged to Logan a long time ago.

Sonny had recently passed his driver's test and Logan could not have been more proud of the man that Sonny had become. Logan did a great job raising him as a kid. Of course, his three closest friends also helped him out with that. After Big Time Rush had disbanded, the boys went on their different paths. Logan had gotten into medical school, and was now a doctor at UCLA medical center. Kendall had given up on his dream to be a hockey player. So he currently was running a local Italian Restaurant that Mrs. Knight had opened about two years ago. James had opted to try out his acting career, which turned out better than the four of them could have expected. He had starred in many award winning movies, and had won two Oscars and one Golden Globe Award. And that had happened in the past two years that James had been in the acting business. He was now one of the most talked about movie stars in Hollywood. Right now, James signed a contract to star in a new television series. He was going to be playing a spy. Which was perfect for him since he had always dreamed of being a huge action star. And Carlos, well he was still in university at New York. He was in school to become a television and film director. No one would have thought that he would go into that path, but Carlos had directed several short films after Big Time Rush had ended. And Logan had accidentally sent one of those movies to the campus administrator when Carlos had instructed him to upload his resume instead. But it had all worked out in the end. Carlos was currently working part time as a waiter in one of New York City's biggest restaurants. All of the guys were currently happy with their positions in life.

Logan was taken out of his thoughts when he saw Kendall drive up into the drive way. Logan had instructed him to go pick up the brand new car. It was a brand new 2013 Ford Focus. Sonny had wanted one for quite a while. And since the boys were doing pretty good with jobs, and made a decent amount of money the four of them all put in some money in able for them to buy the car. It was also in Sonny's favorite color. Blue. Sonny was seriously going to flip a table when he found out.

"Hey Logie…" Kendall said walking through the back door.

"Hey Kendall…So how was driving the car?"

"Man I wish I was Sonny…That car runs so smooth…I think I might just buy one myself…Did you find out when Carlos is supposed to fly in?" Kendall asked.

"At noon I think…James is going to pick him up from the airport since Carlos is going to be staying with him anyways…"

"Oh I see…Anyways are you working the night shift again tonight?" Kendall asked as he helped himself to some leftover breakfast.

"Sadly yes…But my shift ends at six tomorrow morning…Do you mind staying over again?" Logan asked.

"Of course not…I practically live here anyways…"

"Good…" Logan said sitting down in front of Kendall.

"OK what gives? You look kind of stressed…" Kendall replied.

"Sonny asked about her again…" Logan whispered.

"Look you are going to need to tell him the truth eventually…" Kendall whispered.

"I know that he deserves to know what happened…But what if he hates me if he finds out?" Logan whispered.

"It was her fault Logan not yours…You were just the victim here…" Kendall said. "So the only person that he should hate is his mother…" Kendall said as he gave Logan a reassuring smile.

"I should have never let my dad bring me there…" Logan said.

"You were blackmailed into doing it…" Kendall replied.

"Dad?" Sonny asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sonny what are you doing back?" Logan asked confused.

"I forgot one of my notebooks…" Sonny replied. "So I came back to get it…"

"Did you hear everything?" Kendall asked.

"Not all of it…" Sonny replied. "But dad? What did Uncle Kendall mean when he said you were blackmailed by Granddad?"

"He meant that…" Logan said as he began to think of a good excuse.

"He was blackmailed because he never paid Logan back…" Kendall said quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Sonny asked.

"Um…I gave your granddad some money when he wasn't financially stable and he said that he would pay me back when he could…" Logan replied.

"Oh OK…and is that your new car in the driveway Uncle Kendall?" Sonny asked.

"It sure is…" Kendall said.

"It's so sick…I always wanted that car…" Sonny said as he left through the back door.

"That was so close…" Logan sighed. "Thanks for backing me up…"

"Logan you can't hide the truth from him forever…He needs to know what happened to his mom…" Kendall explained.

"I know he does…and I will tell him when I'm ready…" Logan explained.

* * *

**So this is probably one of the "darker" stories that I am going to publish... **


	2. Chapter 2

Daddy

Chapter 2

Logan sighed. It had been a long shift for him. It was only 5 in the morning. He only had about one hour left in his shift. He smiled as he noticed that Camille was walking towards him. He couldn't believe that he had been dating Camille for six years. Sonny considered her as his mother since she had always been there for him growing up. Even though the two of them weren't a couple, Camille had been Logan's best friend growing up. So of course, she was there to support him with his new baby.

"Long day at work huh?" Camille said as Logan brought her in for a hug.

"Well what can we do about it? We're nurses…It's kind of our job…" Logan laughed.

"At least your off before me again…" Camille sighed. "I'm working until 8 this morning…" Camille sighed.

"I thought that you were supposed to finish at 6 with me…" Logan said kind of confused.

"Nope…They brought in a pregnant woman who was involved in a major car crash this morning about 40 minutes ago…" Camille sighed. "Which reminds me…I need to get back to work…" Camille said kissing Logan quickly.

"Are you going to be able to make it to Sonny's birthday part? He would be pretty excited to see you…" Logan pointed out.

"I'll be there…" Camille smiled walking off.

There was no doubt in Logan's mind that he was head over heels in love with Camille. Many people had been wondering when he was going to pop the question. Camille was his one true love there was no doubt about that. But Logan couldn't ask her to marry him if Sonny wasn't OK with it. Sonny was his number one priority. Logan looked at his watch. He noticed that it was about time for him to head home. Logan smirked. He was going to do everything he could to make Sonny have an unforgettable birthday.

* * *

Sonny woke up during his normal time. It was a rainy day in Hollywood all of a sudden. Rain was a rare occurrence where he lived. It only happened once in a blue moon. At least they would be having a break from the heat wave that had went on for about a week. He had realized that it was Saturday so he smiled. He looked at his clock and realized that it was only 7:30 in the morning. He heard some movement downstairs. He knew that Logan was probably making him breakfast or something. Sonny sighed. He just wanted to fall asleep. It took Sonny a couple of times to wake up to finally grasp what the date was. It was his 17th birthday today. Sonny smiled as he jumped out of bed. He was finally 17. Sonny drew back the curtains and still saw that it was raining. It was the middle of April so it was kind of expected.

Logan looked up at the clock as he was setting the table. He noticed that it was 8:30 in the morning. He smiled as he heard Sonny running down the stairs. Logan couldn't believe that Sonny was 17 years old today. Sonny walked into the kitchen with his regular smile.

"Happy birthday Sonny…" Logan smiled as he went to give him a hug.

"Thanks dad…" Sonny smiled as he went to go sit down at the table.

"I made you your favorite breakfast…" Logan smiled as Sonny began to eat happily.

"You know…It should be my birthday everyday…" Sonny stated as he continued to demolish the delicious waffles Logan had made.

"You know… I think I may have left something in the van…do you mind going to get it when you are done eating?" Logan said kissing him on the forehead.

"You know dad your going to have to stop doing that soon…" Sonny laughed.

"I'm sorry…It's just that you're my baby boy…" Logan said sitting in front of him.

"Dad I'm 17 now…I'm not that little…" Sonny laughed.

"Your younger than me right?" Logan asked with a smile.

"Yeah..," Sonny laughed.

"Then your still my baby…" Logan laughed.

"But I am taller than you now…" Sonny pointed out.

"Still…" Logan laughed. "So have you figured out where your going to go for college?" Logan asked.

"Yup…me and Chad are going to be going to visit three schools over the summer…" Sonny pointed out.

"Have you made your first choice?" Logan asked.

"Yeah…I wanna get into NYU for the film and television directing program…" Sonny pointed out.

"That's an interesting program…You should be good in that since you made a countless number of short films.." Logan pointed out.

Sonny had made many short films over the summers. Most of them have gotten tons of recognition in his school and to the public as well. James' producers have had an interest in working with him when Sonny had showed them one of his movies when he went to work with James one day. James was actually shocked that Sonny had written and directed his own material. Without a doubt, the kid was a natural. Hollywood would need people like him.

"So dad what exactly am I going to be looking for?" Sonny asked.

"I think I left my laptop in the back of the van…" Logan said trying his hardest not to burst out in laughter. The truth was, he had parked the van in the driveway. He put the Ford Focus in the garage.

"Why was it in the van in the first place?" Sonny laughed putting on his shoes.

"I brought it over to your Uncle Kendall's so I could help him with a marketing plan yesterday…" Logan explained.

"OK…" Sonny said as he began to open the door that lead to the garage.

Sonny turned on the light switch so he could see where he was going. But what he saw actually shocked him. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was the car that he had wanted. His dad had gone through all of that trouble for him? It was the hardest car to get right now…

"So…what do you think of your birthday present?" Logan asked as he sneaked up behind Sonny.

"But Uncle Kendall told me that it was his…" Sonny gasped.

"This is your Uncle Kendall we're talking about Sonny…He could convince anyone about anything…" Logan laughed.

"This is seriously my birthday present?" Sonny asked.

"You bet…You deserved it…" Logan smiled.

"I can't believe it…How did you get it?" Sonny asked as he gave Logan a big hug.

"I know someone…" Logan laughed.

"Thanks dad…" Sonny smiled. "Can I please take it for a spin? Please?" Sonny begged.

"Yeah…we need to go see your Uncle James anyways…You can drive us to his mansion…" Logan said smiling.

"Dad your up to something again aren't you?" Sonny questioned.

"No…what makes you say that?" Logan snorted.

"I know that look dad…" Sonny laughed as he began backing out of their driveway.

"Just keep your eyes on the road…" Logan laughed.

"Hey dad…" Sonny asked.

"Yeah?" Logan said as he looked at him.

"When are you going to get engaged to Camille?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**I know I said that this story was going to be a lot more "darker" than my normal stories that I normally post on here...It will also be more mature, and more daring for me as a writer as I am going to be introducing a sensitive topic into this story...I hope that I don't offend any of my readers...the story will officially kick in during the next chapter or the next one...I am going to try my best to upload most of my stories throughout the month...but currently NYU is not going easy on me lol :p reviews plz :) **  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Daddy**

Chapter 3:

Sonny and Logan had just walked back into their house. Sonny had spent a pretty good birthday with his family members. As Logan carried Sonny's cake inside. He had to mentally groan. He had a shift later that night.

"You're working tonight dad aren't you?" Sonny asked.

"Sadly yes…" Logan sighed.

"It's cool…you left early yesterday so…I guess you have to make up for it…" Sonny stated.

"Well yeah…" Logan sighed. "But it's your birthday I was hoping to have the rest of the day off…" Logan stated.

"At least we got to spend most of our day together…" Sonny stated.

"You seriously don't mind me going back to work?" Logan asked.

"Patients' lives are counting on you dad… I think that it should be a good enough excuse to let you go…"

"You really are the best baby boy ever…" Logan said hugging Sonny a little too tightly.

"Dad what did I say about calling me a baby?" Sonny laughed.

"Well it's true buddy…Your my baby…" Logan laughed.

"Dad I'm 17 now…one more year and then I'll be out of here…" Sonny stated.

"You know… You seem really excited about that…" Logan said kind of disappointed that Sonny had set his mind on going away for college.

"Dad is everything OK?" Sonny asked sitting in front of his dad at the table.

"It's just that I'm kinda bummed that your going away for college…" Logan sighed.

"Dad I'm going to the best university in the country…Shouldn't you be happy about that?" Sonny asked.

"I am happy about it buddy…but It's gonna be so lonely here without you…" Logan pointed out.

"You have Camille to keep you company…" Sonny pointed out. "That's not so bad…" Sonny stated.

"But the house is going to be so empty without you here…"

"Ask Camille to move in with you…That shouldn't be so bad…" Sonny pointed out.

"Yeah but I just figured that you would be close to home…Not thousands of miles away…Now the only time I'll be able to see you will be during the holidays…" Logan said a little sad.

"You can always fly out…" Sonny said.

"Not with my busy schedule…" Logan sighed. "It's going to be so strange without having you around as much…"

"I'm sure you'll get over it…" Sonny laughed.

"In time…" Logan smiled. "Looks like I'm going to have to turn your room into a home theatre or something…" Logan laughed.

"Hey! I still need a place to sleep whenever I come over…" Sonny said.

"You have the living room…" Logan stated with a smile.

"I'm gonna miss you so much daddy…" Sonny said hugging Logan.

"I'll miss you too…But hey we'll be able to email and since I got you the new iPhone we can FaceTime each other…" Logan suggested.

"That's true…" Sonny stated.

"Oh I gotta go now…" Logan said as he looked at the time. "I'll see you tomorrow pal…" Logan said while he hugged Sonny one more time.

"Bye dad…" Sonny sighed.

"If you want anything to eat…"

"I know the drill dad…now go along now…" Sonny said laughing.

"Are you sure you're going to be OK Sonny?" Logan asked.

"I'll be fine…" Sonny said as he ushered his father out the door.

Sonny waited until his dad's car was out of the driveway. Sonny took out his phone and texted a very special friend. When he got the all clear signal, he got into his car and took off. It had been way too long since he had seen her last.

* * *

"Sonny I've missed you love…" Angela Carter said kissing Sonny's cheek.

"It's been way too long since we've seen each other…" Sonny said hugging her back.

"More like three months…how have you been?" Angela asked.

"I've been doing good… You? How's New York City treating you?" Sonny questioned.

"It's a lot of work especially since it's my last year in the program…" Angela explained.

"Hey….I'll be up there next year…You get to see me everyday…" Sonny smiled.

"I know…but since we aren't going to see much of each other…" Angela leaned up to begin kissing at Sonny's neck. "I thought we should take advantage of our time alone together…"

"I could not have agreed with you more…" Sonny replied as he began leading Angela towards her bedroom.

"Can you imagine how freaked out my dad would be if he found out I was dating a 26 year old girl?" Sonny laughed.

"He'd be pretty mad…" Angela laughed.

"Although I could not have asked for a better way to celebrate our two year anniversary…God I still remember the first time we met…" Sonny laughed.

"I was lost at the gas station and you offered to show me the way…" Angela laughed.

Sonny looked at the time. He noticed that it was almost midnight. He needed to get home before his dad did. Or else he would definitely be suspecting something.

"I wish we could extend this night…but I gotta go… My dad is going to be home soon…" Sonny said in a hurry as he began to get dressed.

"But…we won't see each other for a while…I go back to New York this morning…" Angela explained as she began getting dressed as well. "Please stay the night…"

"Angela I can't. I need to get home before my dad does…" Sonny said in a big rush.

"But I thought you said that he was working tonight…" Angela said in a hurry.

"Yeah he is…but he gets home at midnight and I have to be in bed by then…I promise I'll text you…" Sonny said as he got into his car.

* * *

_Three Months Later_

Angela was leaning over the toilet once again. What in God's name was wrong with her? She had been sick for at least three months and she had no idea what was wrong with her. She looked at the calendar on her phone. June 7th? Angela's eyes widened. It finally hit her. She hadn't had her time of month for a while and she knew that she was supposed to have it today. All the facts began adding up in her brain. Oh dear Jesus… She was pregnant. Angela immediately got into her car and drove to the nearest drug store. She needed to find out for sure.

Sonny rook a look one last time at his college applications. He was actually going away to college and saying goodbye to the only home he knew. He was going to miss it here. But the good news was, that he was going to be with Angela. He missed her.

* * *

"Sonny?" James yelled through the front door. .

"I'm in the kitchen Uncle Jay…" Sonny replied.

"Oh there you are… Your dad told me to come over and stay until he came home from work tonight… Wait…are those college applications?" James said motioning towards the stack of papers in front of Sonny.

"Yeah…I'm actually going away to college…I can't believe it…" Sonny smiled.

"Well it was going to happen sometime soon…" James sighed.

"What do you mean?" Sonny laughed.

"You leaving your father alone…You know ever since you came into the world your dad has never loved anything more than you…Except Camille…I'm just worried that he's going to be all depressed…" James stated.

"It won't be that bad…" Sonny laughed.

"Well still it might happen…I'm just so worried about how he's going to react to all of this."

"I know your worried about him Uncle Jay…" Sonny said. "But he has his three best friends looing out for him…" Sonny pointed out.

"Well yeah…" James laughed. "You excited to head out on your own?"

"Definitely…but I am gonna miss hanging out with my uncles everyday…You three always made life a lot more complicated then it needed to be…" Sonny laughed.

"Heck we've been causing havoc since we were in our diapers…" James ruffled his hair. "But…you need to promise me that you will direct my first major motion picture…" James said with his dreamy Hollywood smile. "I can see it now…" James said staring into the distance. "A spy comes out of hiding after 10 years and looks for his one true love…are you recording this?" James asked as he noticed Sonny had his phone out.

"Who wouldn't want to see Obsessed Hollywood Actors? I think that's 1 billion views right there…" Sonny laughed.

"Your lucky I like you…" James laughed. "You know I'm gonna miss having you around..." James pointed out.

"It's gonna be so different…But I know good things are going to come out of this…" Sonny smiled.

* * *

Angela looked at the three pregnancy tests that stood on the bathroom counter. She couldn't be pregnant. What about the future that Sonny had been working so hard for and deserved. Angela shook her head as tears made their way down her face. There was only one option that was clear for her. Abort the damn child.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Daddy**_

Chapter 4: The Engagement

"Breaking news… Big Time Rush has still got it going on…The famous boy band from 2013 is reuniting for a fourth studio album and a worldwide tour to follow later this year. Record producer Gustavo Roque is very excited for what the next phase will bring for the boy band. The band broke up in the fall of 2013 due to Logan Mitchell becoming a single father to Sonny Dallas Mitchell who is now 17 years old. Is this boy band still considered fresh? We will soon find out…" Carlos read while the other band member were gathered in front of him

"Wow that news broke out super fast…" Logan commented.

"I'm not surprised…Those reporter would do just about anything to get a juicy story out of someone…" James commented.

"I can't believe your going to be a doctor and be in a boy band dad…" Sonny stated as he walked into the living room.

"Well I thought it would be fine, and I did manage to save up all of my sick days to file a vacation for about a month and a half which is when we're going to be touring…" Logan pointed out.

"And my deal with the movie studio doesn't start until next January so I'm still working on that…" Carlos said.

"I'm really excited for all of you guys…" Sonny smiled. "You know what? I think I have a perfect idea for a documentary film that I can shoot for the film school…I can film your comeback and slap it together to make a feature film…" Sonny said excitedly.

"I think Gustavo would quite like that…" Kendall pointed out.

"Do you all mind if I tag along with you on tour and during rehearsals so I can shoot the movie?" Sonny questioned.

"I wouldn't mind having an extra bunk buddy…" Carlos stated. Carlos was the only one who was traveling in his own bus since the rest of the boys were bringing their families or girlfriends…"I can help you direct it if you want…" Carlos said excitedly.

"Um I think I'm gonna go solo on this one Uncle Los…Sorry but I really want to do a feature film that I shot, directed, and edited together myself…" Sonny stated. "I want to be able to impress the panel over at the New York Film Academy…"

"You are going to impress them buddy…" Logan said hugging Sonny tightly. "And I am so proud of you for choosing to do this on your own…I know it's going to be good…"

"You really think so?" Sonny questioned.

"It's going to be great for your portfolio…" Carlos said in between bites of his beloved corn dog. The man was almost 30 and yet, he still loved his treasured snack.

"Well… I think we need to hold some sort of press conference or something…" James said.

"Don't you remember the last time the band attended a press conference? We had to get you and Carlos to stop playing with the buffet food…" Kendall said.

"Oh yeah I remember that. That was the time that there was barely no food left for the press and they left in a fit…" Logan laughed.

"We couldn't help it…" James and Carlos both said.

* * *

Camille was just walking out of one of her patients rooms when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and kiss her cheek. She melted into those strong arms knowing it was her boyfriend.

"Hey handsome…Sorry I couldn't meet you for lunch today I had to cover Jennifer's shift…" Camille stated.

"She's always away now that she's pregnant isn't she?" Logan laughed.

"Can't blame the woman now can you?" Camille laughed.

"Cammie can you come to the rooftop with me I have to give you something…besides it's just about time since we need to clock out for our breaks…" Logan smirked.

"You have something planned Mitchell…I know that look…" Camille smiled.

"Are you not excited?" Logan questioned.

"No…I love your surprises but sometimes they do tend to be over the top…" Camille laughed.

"That may be true…But you love every single one of them right?" Logan said as he pulled Camille into the elevator.

"Yeah…" Camille blushed as the elevator opened.

"Now I'm sure that this will be the biggest surprise that you are going to experience…" Logan smirked.

"How can you be so sure about that?" Camille asked as Logan took her hand.

"Well why don't you open that door and find out for yourself?" Logan smirked.

Camille shook her head as she began to open the door to the rooftop. She was left breathless when her eyes came into contact with what was in front of her. Camille turned to Logan who just had a smug grin on her face. In front of Camille were rose pedals that lead all the way down to a bench where Logan and Camille had shared their first kiss three years ago.

"Logan…This is unbelievable…" Camille gasped. "How did you manage to pull all of this off?"

"I got help from the guys…They gave me the idea…" Logan smiled.

"So…What's the special occasion? It's none of our birthday and our anniversary was two weeks ago…" Camille said wrapping her arms around Logan' neck and pulling him into a kiss.

"You don't like it?" Logan asked nervously.

"No babe I love it…It's just why are you doing it all of a sudden?" Camille asked.

"Well Camille you know the two of us have been going out for quite a while now…And I can honestly say that these past three years have been the best three years of my life. Simply because you were a part of it…" Logan got down on one knee and took out a red package out of his pocket. Camille gasped as the pieces of the puzzle finally made sense to her.

"Camille…I want to be able to wake up with you every morning, I want to start my family once again with you…No girl has ever made me feel this way…Camille I love you with all of my life… And I want to spend the rest of my life loving you… Camille Erin Roberts will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?"

"Logan…it would be my honor to be your wife…" Camille said as he pulled Logan up to his feet. "I love you Logie Bear…So much…" Camille whispered as she pulled Logan into a breathtaking kiss.

"I love you too…" Logan said as the couple pulled apart. Logan was about to go in for another kiss but was interrupted with the sound of his pager going off. "Dang…there's been a car accident…We need to get back to work…" Logan sighed.

"The life of being a nurse huh? It sure sucks sometimes…" Camille pointed out.

"I know…I wish being a doctor didn't have to be this hectic…" Logan sighed.

"But you love it…" Camille laughed.

"Yeah…" Logan laughed.

* * *

Sonny was officially starting on the outline for the documentary movie that he had planned to shoot. Gustavo had surprisingly given him the go ahead to shoot it. It surprised everyone, even Kelly. Sonny had a bunch of papers on his desk. He heard the front door close. Sonny looked outside the window and smiled knowing his dad was home from his shift from the hospital.

"Morning dad how was work?" Sonny said allowing Logan to hug him tightly. "Dad…are you OK?" Sonny asked.

"I couldn't have been better why?" Logan asked.

"Because your hugging me super tight. You only do that when something is wrong…" Sonny pointed out.

"Well nothing could go wrong with this…" Logan said as he showed Sonny his engagement ring.

"Wow dad! You actually did it! You and Camille are going to be married…" Sonny laughed.

"I know isn't it great?" Logan smiled.

"Good for you dad…I'm happy for you…" Sonny pointed out.

"I've been waiting for this to happen for a long time…It seems so surreal that it actually is happening…" Logan pointed out.

"We all kind of saw it coming eventually…" Sonny laughed. "So have you saved a date yet?"

"Me and Camille don't want to rush into things…" Logan pointed out. "I think that we should take it step by step…I mean we both love each other…That itself should be enough…"

"So any plans to have any babies?" Sonny joked.

"Not yet but in the future we do plan to have children. I mean the both of us are still in our mid thirties…" Logan pointed out.

* * *

"Your going to make awesome parents I know it…" Sonny smiled.

* * *

**Ok guys review time...I promise this story is just getting started... **


End file.
